


Kissing Razors

by zistysfosgerald



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clayton was different than the rest of Michael's boyfriend's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Razors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_tommo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/gifts).



Michael

Michael was late to his fourth hour again for the fifth time and that meant that he just earned himself a present. Which was an hour detention, Michael sighed at the thought of staying at school for an extra hour.

"You're late Mr. Clifford," his teacher sighed obviously annoyed at his tardiness.

"I know I am, goddamn!" Michael back talked, causing the whole class to cheer. No one had the guts to talk back to Mr. Millington. He was scary and knew he'd get anyone suspended because of something so small. He definitely abused his power more than he should.

"Watch your attitude or I'll make the detention two hours!" Mr. Millington threatened and Michael just sat himself down. He didn't feel like dealing with Mr. Millington for two hours instead of one.

"Dude, did you hear what Ricky and Ryan did to that new kid Clayton?" Luke, one of Michael's best friends asked in a whisper tone.

"No, what did they do?" Michael asked kind of curious.

Ryan Sitkowski and Ricky Olson were the school bullies that were homophobic to the point where they'd beat a guy's ass if they even looked at them for a second. Michael never had a problem with them because he was straight and he kept away from drama. Especially popular people, they were like a sewage drain of drama.

"They took his pants because they heard th-" Luke was explaining until Mr. Millington interrupted him.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Mr. Millington asked sarcastically and both Michael and Luke rolled their eyes.

As Mr. Millington was about to say something, everyone heard screaming coming from the hallway. Michael looked worried, along with Mr. Millington because he knew who was Scots he ran out in the hallway.

"Clayton! Are you okay?!" Mr. Millington screamed at the top of his lungs. Michael was confused on why he was so worried about Clayton. He never cared about other students like that.

The whole class went into the hall to see what the fuss was about, and everyone saw the new boy crying with a bloody nose. When Michael saw this, something in him snapped and he had to be friends with Clayton. He just had to.

"Ricky and Ryan are fucking assholes!" Michael said to Luke, and Luke shrugged. That's how Luke was, he didn't care on the outside but in the inside he cared and was worried. Michael knew this and that's why he didn't cuss Luke out.

God, I'm glad I'm not gay! Michael said to himself as he went back into the classroom before he got yelled at.

"Devin, help Clayton to the nurse," Mr. Millington asked but he just made the worst mistake of his life. Devin was Ryan and Ricky's friend and he knew who Clayton was.

"Yes sir!" Devin cheered as he helped Clayton out of the classroom.

"Mr. Millington? May I go to the bathroom?" Michael asked as he acted like he had to.

"Ugh, fine. You have six minutes." Mr. Millington sighed and Michael jumped up out of his seat.

He didn't have to go to the bathroom, he was just going to make sure Devin didn't beat Clayton up more. Clayton didn't deserve any of this, hell he's only been in the school for two days! Michael thought that was bull shit of Ryan and Ricky.

"Clayton, I'm sorry that Ricky and Ryan were assholes to you," Devin lied and Michael shook his head.

"Thanks..." Clayton said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why are they targeting you, Clay? Can I call you Clay?" Devin smiled and Clayton blushed.

Shit, his plan is working! Michael sighed as they reached the ninth grade bathrooms. The ninth grade bathrooms were farther away from the office, and he knew Clayton fell for their trap.

"Because...-" Clayton was cut off by Devin, pushing him into the bathroom, and Michael knew he had to stop it. He couldn't let the new kid get beat up for nothing, especially on his second day of school.

So Michael walked into the bathroom, acting like he had to go to the bathroom. Maybe they wouldn't beat Clayton up if Michael walked into the bathroom.

As he walked into the bathroom, all he got was stares and dirty looks that made him uncomfortable. He was tempted to run out, but he had to save Clayton.

"What are you looking at?! Go to the bathroom and give us privacy!" Ricky snapped and Michael hurried to the urinal to use it. He acted like he was alone as he heard the six guys pull Clayton's pants off of him. It made Michael want to throw up as they tried getting his boxers down.

He was too scared to do anything, so once he washed his hands, he got the he'll out of there before they messed with him. Michael was disappointed in himself as he heard crying coming from the bathroom.

|·|In Detention|·|

"Hey Mr. Millington, I just want to apologize for mouthing off to you, I was just in one of my moods," Michael said and Mr. Millington smiled as Michael went to sit down in the back.

Michael realized Clayton had two bruised eyes and a bandaid on his nose. He looked like a mess, and that made Michael even more guilty than before.

"Hey," Michael smiled at Clayton but Clayton just looked at him before going back and writing in his pink notebook.

That's probably why he's getting beat up, Michael said to himself as he stares at Clayton, causing Clayton to stare back at him and smile.

"Hey, why are you in detention?" Michael asked in a whisper tone, trying not to get caught.

"Oh, I'm not in detention, I'm just waiting for my uncle to get done with his paperwork to grade!" Clayton smiled as he points to Mr. Millington, and Michael almost faints.

"You're related to him?!" Michael asked and Clayton smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he adopted me this summer after my parents gave me up, said I was a disgrace to their house hold..." Clayton shrugged and Michael now felt really bad.

"Dang, I'm sorry for not helping you out when Ricky and Ryan were beating you up," Michael apologized and Clayton shrugged.

"Nah, don't apologize, it's not your fault... I just wish they weren't transphobic," Clayton smiled and Michael smiled back. At first he didn't get what Clayton said until after the fact he said it.

"I'm Michael by the way," Michael smiled as he stuck out his hand for Clayton to shake.

"Clayton, but you can call me Clayton. Sorry, I had to." Clayton laughed and so did Michael.

Wow, he has a great sense of humor, Michael said to himself as Mr. Millington Coughlin causing both boys to look up. But when they did, Mr. Millington smiled a friendly smile.

"Okay, detention can end early for you, Mr. Clifford since you apologized. Which I appreciate. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will sir, on time too!" Michael smiled before grabbing his stuff and getting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Clayton! It was nice meeting you!" Michael said before walking out of the classroom.

He's pretty cool! Michael said said to himself as he walked outside.


End file.
